The present disclosure herein relates to a memory device, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device.
For highly integrated semiconductor devices, fine components should be formed and the characteristics of each component should be maintained. The highest-priced equipment can be used to fabricate the finer components. However, there may be limits to the capability of even the highest-priced equipment.